The great Anderson
by Glowdawn
Summary: Everybody knew Mr. Anderson from the parties that were made in his mansion, but no one really knew who Mr. Anderson is except a bond guy with the name Sebastian Smythe (Simply this is a Klaine/The Great Gatsby crossover)
1. Chapter 1

In my early years, my father gave me an advice that I've thinking about till this day.

"Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "Don't judge people by their appearances."

Since then I've been trying to follow his advice but it didn't work for me sometimes, till the day I met him, Mr. Anderson.

"When I came back to New York I felt sick, I couldn't look at people the same way I did the first time I came to New York, everything was different and I felt like a hallow shell. This is all that I felt towards the city since Anderson."

"Who is Mr. Anderson?" Dr. Potter asked me, seeming to be interested in knowing who the man is.

"Mr. Anderson?" I said as I turned around and started to look through the window, which was frosted from the cold weather out there, "Mr. Anderson is one of the most hopeful men I have ever met in my life."

"mhm," Dr. Potter said as he wrote down in his notebook.

"It was the summer of 1922; the Wall Street was at its peak of success, money was being flowing in like crazy and many young people wanted to work at the Wall Street, including myself. When I graduated from Yale I wanted to be a writer, but one can't always get what one wants, so I among with the others applied for a job in Wall Street and became a bond salesman. I rented a small house in Long island in West Egg village, a village near the city and my job. My humble little house was squeezed between two enormous castles that belonged to the crème de la crème of the people. The one that was on the right of my house was just an imitation of Hotel de la Ville in Normandy, something that came out from a fairytale with two towers on the side, a big yard and a swimming pool, this was Anderson's castle."

"My house was an eye sore compared to the Anderson's mansion. Thankfully, mine was a small eyesore that can go unnoticed due to the amazing one beside it. I could see the shore from my house, across the water you could see the luxurious houses of East Egg where my cousin, Kurt and his husband David Karofesky lived with a beautiful young daughter with the name, Elizabeth. I was invited for dinner over there that day and this is where it all really began." I said as I turned to accept the cup of green tea from Miss Baker with a smile muttering a quiet "thank you" to the sweet old lady.

"When I arrived to their mansion I was greeted by Kurt's husband as he got off his horse and came to greet me."

(Flashback)

"Shakespeare!" David said loudly as he gripped my hand hard and pulled me in a hug.

"David, how are you?" I smiled as I managed to move away from his grip to look at him with a smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" He said as he pulled me in the house "One can't complain when you're surrounded with this beauty," he motioned to his house and then I found myself being dragged into a room that is full of trophies, framed and baseballs. My back hit the door and when I opened my eyes, I found a baseball being thrown at me. Thankfully, I was quick enough to catch the ball instead of it acquainting my face. Just as I thought, the danger was now out of my way I found David's muscled body coming towards me and I closed my eyes thinking that this is it my body now would be broken into pieces. However, I lived through this and the door behind me opened by the force of David's body.

In I was met by one of the most beautiful scenes I'd never forget. There was white curtains flying around the small circular light blue room, voices of laughter were heard from the small couch the was put in the middle of the room and a delicate porcelain arm hang from the couch playing lightly with the curtains flying around. I felt as if I just entered heaven.

"Darling, your cousin is here," David said from his place near one of the windows as he poured a glass of wine to himself.

"Oh," a soft voice was heard from the couch before I saw him. Kurt Hummel, the golden boy, the way he looks at you makes you feel like you're the only person important to him. His beautiful eyes are the colour of the sea, a colour the changes with his emotions and right now they were the colour of the sea in a beautiful sunny day, making me smile just by looking at them.

"Sebastian" Kurt says breathlessly, "Do you miss me?" he asked with wide blue eyes.

"I missed you tons, honey" I said approaching him.

"Really? And people in Chicago do they miss me?" He asked again in an ecstatic voice.

"The whole town is missing you darling, at least a dozen of people are kisses and hugs " I said with a laugh as he muttered a small "I don't believe you," he extended his hand for me and I thought he wants me to shake it but as soon as I took his hand in mine I found myself being pulled toward the couch and onto Kurt before I hit the floor with a thump. All the while Kurt was laughing hard and throwing his arms excitedly in the air and though my behind hurt I couldn't help but laugh at his sweet innocent laugh that always reminded me of a child who has just got his favourite candy.

"Sebastian how are you, darling?" Kurt asked with a smile as he looked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Kurt, I missed you though" I said as my hands lightly rubbed my sore behind.

"Oh I want you to meet a special someone. My friend, Rachel Berry" Kurt introduced the petite woman beside him who was reading some fashion magazine and not paying any of us any attention.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Berry," I said politely as I held my hand for her to shake, but the woman just lowered the magazine and stood up stretching out herself, totally ignoring me. I always feared Berry but I also admired watching her.

"So Sebastian, buddy, where are you living right now?" David asked me.

"Oh I'm living in West Egg, in Long Island, a small house but it's all I need," I said with a grateful smile.

"Oh Anderson lives there!" Rachel exclaimed loudly.

"Actually he lives right next to me," I said looking at her.

"Anderson? What Anderson?" Kurt asked and he looked as if he's pained, as if the mention of the name brought back a bad memory of some sort.

The day went on fast and soon we were being gathered round a table in the balcony of the Karofeskys, surrounded by servants who were putting the food plates in front of us and then they went to stand slightly away but still near us. The conversation flood easily during the dinner going from work to weather to rumors and I remember Kurt asking me,

"Sebastian, I heard you'll be wed to a girl from the West," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, no, no these are false rumors I'm a poor man," I said with a laugh as I took a sip from the glass of red wine in front of me.

"They must be old and with a fortune," Rachel said with a coy smile as she smoked her cigarette.

We were all laughing till we heard the phone rings in room. I realised that the smile on Kurt's face fell and was replaced with a anxious look on his face and his eyes turned to dark grey the grey of a sea when there's a storm. The waiter called for David who excused himself instantly before entering the room and closing the windows behind him.

"Excuse me," Kurt said with a forced smile as he quickly put his napkin on the table and hurried to join his husband in the circular room.

"Well…" I tried to make a conversation with Rachel till Kurt and David come back but she quickly shooed me before standing up and approaching the room, where the two couples now were shouting at each other.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" Rachel started with a whispered voice as she approached the window more acting as if she's just passing around to the other side of the table, "David is having a mistress in New York, who seems to not be polite enough not to call during dinner," she said as she arrived to the other side of the table looking at me as if she got all the gossip in the world, just then the couple joined us again. Kurt however, still looked insecure and as if he wanted to break down and cry at any minute. After the dinner, Kurt and I walked in the yard.

"So how's your little doll?" I asked smiling at Kurt who still had this dark look on his face, but he didn't want to show it to me and just smiled.

"Oh she's beautiful as always. You know Bas," Kurt started as we stopped in front of the dark sea looking across it at the mansions on the other side. I could feel weakness in his voice as he spoke, "When we got our Lizzie, I was alone with my mom. David was somewhere I didn't know with someone I didn't know" Kurt said bitterly looking behind him to see his husband waving to some waiter to come and refill his glass for him.

"I only wished that she'd be dumb," Kurt said as he looked back to the shore "Because this is the only way someone can live in this world." I could see a small tear falling from Kurt's eye as he whispered the last words.

(End of flashback)

"As I returned back home this day I saw a figure moving slowly in the moonlight looking at the sea, I watched the man for a while and was confused when I found him extending his arm as if he's trying to reach something , something that is too close yet too far. I could only wonder what the man was trying to catch. In my mind I believed that this was Mr. Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's a new update though not many people are reading this, but I really like the story and feel like continuing it! Besides my bestie Gemma (foreveragleek44) *Go and read her fics, simply AWWWEEESSSOOMMLLYY sweet!* she likes the story so far and I'm really happy for her response *Squeals* :3

"I don't wanna talk about this doctor," I say as I turn to look at him, the memories are just so hard for me to talk about.

"Then write about it," Dr. Potter says as he gets some patch of papers and set them on a small table in the middle of the room.

"Why would I want to write about it?" I say laughing a little.

"Well you said that writing always brought you solace," Doctor Potter said.

"But I was never good at it" I stutter slightly.

"Well no one has to read it, you can even burn it if you want after writing it. You just gotta release your emotions someway, Mr. Smythe," He says as he put a pen on the to the papers "Write about thoughts, memories, places…"

"A place," I say in a dreamy way as I look at the papers knowing exactly what I want to write about.

Half way between West Egg and the city was the Valley of ashes, a place where ashes grew like wheat into houses, chimneys, hills and smoke. Sweaty men working hard to burn the dumpsters of the golden city dreaming of the clean air out of this grotesque place, some grey cars crawling along some invisible cracks and in the middle of this grey town were the gigantic blue eyes of Doctor T. J. Eckleburg covered with enormous spectacles, the eyes looked as if they're watching everything going on in the grey town as if it's the symbol of god watching everything going on in the small town.

David has invited me that day to town to have lunch in the Yale club and while we were sitting in the unmoving train waiting for it to take us from this humid place to the town I found David pulling me up and pushing me through the people and out of the train.

(Flashback)

"Come on," David said in an excited voice as he pulled me out of my seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him out of the train and to the grey town.

"Just trust me," He said as we headed to garage.

"Hello Jeff!" David said to the greasy guy who was fixing a back Sedan, "How are you?" David asked as the blonde guy looked at him from where he was working.

"One can't complain," Jeff said as he went to wash his greasy hands in bucket of water that was on the floor, "So what's wrong with that car?" Jeff asked as he patted the back of the Sedan.

"Oh I sent it to you so you can do some checks on it," David motioned to the car "I don't want it to be slow, maybe I'll have to sell it to someone else."

"No, no, no that won't have…" Jeff started off but soon was cut off by another voice coming from the stairs the connected the garage to the house above it.

"If it's business then you should take to me," a brunette guy with a button down shirt and the skinniest trousers I've ever seen said as he climbed down the stairs, his eyes were on David the whole time, "Will ya get chairs for the gentlemen to sit down, Jeff?" the guy said with a hard voice.

"Yeah, yeah sure I will," the guy, Jeff, said quickly before he rushed to the back of the garage to get what the other guy ordered from him.

"Hello, darling," the brunette said seductively with a wink to David as he approached him slowly.

"Hello, Nicky," David said with a smile getting away from the boy who pressed his body against him, as he heard the voice of Jeff.

"Want some candies?" Jeff calls.

"No thank you, Jeff," David calls back to the guy, "Nick this is Mr. Sebastian Smythe, my friend," he says motioning to me.

"Oh hello," Nick shakes my hand quickly before looking back at David.

"He kind of missed the train," David continues and Nick look at him with heart eyes totally ignoring me when I said "Not really,"

"I want you to get to the next train," David says as he hands Nick some cash.

"Now?" the brunette asks.

"Yes, yes, take the next train to the city," David says as he looks around to make sure that Jeff is not here yet.

"Can we talk in the flat?" Nick asks leaning closely to David "Oh Davi can we get the dog for the apartment?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Yes we'll get whatever you want. Get you brother for my friend here, he'll like him," David said motioning to me.

"No you really don't have to!" I said nervously.

"Oh my brother Chandler is a real good looking man," Nick said looking at me.

"I really don't mean it, sir, I just.." I said but got interrupted by David.

"Oh no you gotta have fun!" David said.

(End of flashback)

Next thing I remember is sitting on a cushion looking a small dog drinking milk, loud grunts and moans were coming from the bedroom as the sound of bed hitting the wall filled the small apartment and I just couldn't stop blushing at the activities happening right in the room next to me and all that is separating me and the two lovers is a wooden door.

After some minutes I found that I couldn't take it anymore, I can't do that to my cousin and his trust in me. I stood up and walked to the door, when I opened it I was faced with a blonde guy with yellow shirt and blue trousers.

"Where you're going, hot shot? You must be the guy Nick talked about," The guy said as he pushed me inside, "What a cutie."

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but I must leave, excuse me." I said as I made my way around him, just when I thought I'm free to leave I found a blonde woman with short hair and a tall muscular brunette in my face making their way in the apartment.

"Hello handsome guy. I'm Quinn Fabary and this is Noah Puckerman," the petite blonde woman said as she pushed me back into the apartment.

"Nice to meet you madam and you sir but I still have to leave," I said and again made my way around the couple to get out of the apartment.

"Sebastian, Sebastian my friend! Where you going, man?" David asked as he came out of the bedroom buttoning up his shirt.

"I gotta go, man. I can't do this to Kurt, man, he's my cousin, and I just can't!" I said as I tried to hurry outside the apartment but soon was stopped by David's hand holding my arm.

"Man what are you talking about? Have fun man!" David said.

"But I can't, Dav I'm betraying him," I whisper loudly.

"Hey man no one is betraying anybody we're just having fun! Aren't we guys?" David says with a shout and everyone in the living room screams excitedly. David then took me by the arm and pulled me into the living room, throwing me hard on the cushion next to the window and in a minute, I found Chandler falling onto my lap with a wicked smile.

"Hello hot shot!" He said hotly in my ear as he turned and looked at Nick and David, who were laughing at something Quinn said "These two hate their other halves!" Chandler whispered in my ear and I just looked blankly at David who was slapping Nick's butt now, I couldn't even imagine how he can live with Kurt while not loving him.

"Anyway, you ever tried one of these before?" He held a pill near my mouth and I knew it must be one of these drug pills so I just shook my head saying that "No I never did and won't to!" But the boy wasn't having any and suddenly I found a pair of lips on mine and as Chandler and I kissed he put the pills into my mouth and quickly pulled out giving me a shot of whiskey to swallow the pill with.

(End of flashback)

"I had only got drunk twice in my life and the second time was on that afternoon. Things were crazy as we dance, drank, laughed, screamed and drank some more. I felt ecstatic and never wanted this feeling to end but soon it did. The evening came with David and Nick fighting and calling Kurt's name, I didn't know what they're talking about as I was too drunk and on the verge of passing out so I just listened helplessly to do anything to the screaming couple. The last think I saw is David slapping Nick hard on the face sending him to Quinn's arms as he sobbed loudly, saying what an ass David is and that he belonged in the hospital, the one they send crazy people to."

"I still don't know how I got back home, but I did. As I woke up the next day I found myself on the small chair outside my house. As I sat up straight, I felt as if I'm being watched…I was always watched by Mr. Anderson."


End file.
